Wonderland
"Wonderland" is a song by Gugudan. It is the first track in their first mini album, Act.1 The Little Mermaid. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 어쩌지 내 맘이 어쩔 줄을 몰라 해 도대체 왜야 왜 처음으로 느끼는 뭔가 다른 세상에 살며시 몰래 따라가 두근두근 떨리는 내 마음을 어째 한발 한발 다가가 볼까~ 불어오는 바람에 몸을 맡기고 날아가볼까~ 머리부터 발끝까지 모든 걸 나의 모든 걸 난 찾고 싶어 하나하나 눈에 담고 싶은 걸 작은 것까지 난 알고 싶어 baby 날 따라다니는 머리 속에 물음표 거긴 대체 어때 물방울처럼 톡 터지는 이 궁금증 모험은 시작된 거야 반짝반짝 빛나는 숲 속 길을 따라 한발 한발 조심스럽게~ 구름 위로 살며시 몸을 맡기고 날아가볼까~ 머리부터 발끝까지 모든 걸 나의 모든 걸 난 찾고 싶어 하나하나 눈에 담고 싶은 걸 작은 것까지 난 알고 싶어 baby Tell Me Now 조금씩 다가가 볼 거야 아이쿠! 이걸! 어째! 내 손 잡아 줄래 같이 갈래 파란 하늘로~ 하나부터 열까지 난 궁금해 저기 먼 곳에 새로운 세계 하나하나 시작해 내 첫걸음 지금부터 난 시작할 거야 baby (Baby~) (워우워호~) 머리부터 발끝까지 모든 걸 (우워우워어~) 나의 모든 걸 난 찾고 싶어 하나하나 눈에 담고 싶은 걸 작은 것까지 (작은 것까지~) 난 알고 싶어 baby 라랄라랄라라 라랄라랄라라 (Yeah 우~) 라랄라랄라라 랄라 (오 예에에~) 라랄라랄라라 라랄라랄라라 (Yeah 우~) 라랄라랄라라 랄라 라랄라랄라라 |-|Romanization= eojjeoji nae mami eojjeol jureul molla hae dodaeche waeya wae cheoeumeuro neukkineun mwonga dareun sesange salmyeosi mollae ttaraga dugeundugeun tteollineun nae maeumeul eojjae hanbal hanbal dagaga bolkka~ bureooneun barame momeul matgigo naragabolkka~ meoributeo balkkeutkkaji modeun geol naui modeun geol nan chatgo sipeo hanahana nune damgo sipeun geol jageun geotkkaji nan algo sipeo baby nal ttaradanineun meori soge mureumpyo geogin daeche eottae mulbangulcheoreom tok teojineun i gunggeumjeung miheomeun sijakdoen geoya banjjakbanjjak bitnaneun sup sok gireul ttara hanbal hanbal josimseureopge~ gureum wiro salmyeosi momeul matgigo naragabolkka~ meoributeo balkkeutkkaji modeun geol naui modeun geol nan chatgo sipeo hanahana nune damgo sipeun geol jageun geotkkaji nan algo sipeo baby Tell Me Now jogeumssik dagaga bol geoya aiku! igeol! eojjae! nae son jabajullae gatchi gallae paran haneullo~ hanabuteo yeolkkaji nan gunggeumhae jeogi meon gose saeroun segye hanahana sijakhae nae cheotgeoreum jigeumbuteo nan sijakhal geoya baby (Baby~) (wouwoho~) meoributeo balkkeutkkaji modeun geol (woowouwoeo~) naui modeun geol nan chatgo sipeo hanahana nune damgo sipeun geol jageun geotkkaji (jageun geotkkaji~) nan algo sipeo baby larallarallara larallarallara (Yeah woo~) larallarallara lalla (oh ye eh eh~) larallarallara larallarallara (Yeah woo~) larallarallara lalla larallarallara |-|English= What do I do? My heart doesn’t know what to do Why? Why? I’m feeling this for the first time I’m secretly following you to a different world What do I do with my pounding heart? Should I take one step toward you? Should I trust my body to the blowing wind And fly away? From my head to my toes I wanna find everything about myself I wanna place it in my eyes I wanna know every little thing baby There’s a question mark following me in my head How is it in there? My curiosity bursts like a bubble The adventure has started I’m following the path in the shining forest Step by step, carefully I’m trusting my body in the clouds Should I fly away? From my head to my toes I wanna find everything about myself I wanna place it in my eyes I wanna know every little thing baby Tell Me Now I’m gonna go to you little by little Oh my! What do I do? Will you hold my hand? I wanna go with you to the blue sky I’m curious about everything The faraway place, a new world Let’s start one by one, my first step I’m gonna start now baby From my head to my toes I wanna find everything about myself I wanna place it in my eyes I wanna know every little thing baby Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lala Lalalalalala Music Video Category:Songs